


What Dreams May Come

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most things in Herc's life, it would be too much to hope for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

Hercules Hansen woke up to an empty bed.

The spot next to him had the soft dent of body recently vacated and the tiniest of smiles started to curl around Herc’s lips.

He slowly sat up and yawned, stretching to relieve the aches and pains that set in during the night. Soft morning light was filtering through the nearby window, casting the room in a golden glow. It was already shaping up to be a beautiful day.

Herc grinned sleepily.

And it was going to get much more beautiful when he caught up to his early riser of a partner.

He reluctantly got out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom.

Herc clambered down the hallway until he could see into the kitchen and his missing bed partner who had already started in on the coffee.

Even though the other man's back was to Herc, the ranger knew his presence was, in all likelihood, already known and any attempt to surprise him would probably be met with mockery, as it had been the first time he tried. So, deciding to screw subtlety, Herc came right up behind the man, allowing his hands to lightly drift down a wiry pair of arms, appreciatively. He received a soft hum of pleasure in response. 

Herc loosely encircled his muscular arms around Tendo Choi’s waist, gently pulling him against an even more muscular torso.

“Miss me already, Hansen?” Tendo asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Herc couldn't see it, but he knew Tendo was smirking.

“Always,” he responded, his voice coming out in a low rumble and ended in a yawn.

Tendo huffed out a soft laugh.

“Careful, Hansen. Sounds like you’re turning into a love-struck softie," he responded, sounding not at all displeased by the thought. 

Herc smiled, squeezing lightly, with Tendo leaning into the touch.

“Well, you would know,” Herc replied, moving his head down to the crook of Tendo’s neck, nuzzling it. Tendo sighed, taking his free hand and placing it on the back of Herc’s neck, fingers softly brushing against his nape.

Herc grinned.  He started pressing soft kisses against Tendo’s throat, moving along his jaw as Tendo tilted his chin for better access. As he moved, some of his hair, still loose and mussed from bed, fell across his face.

Herc spluttered, stopping in his ministrations to make sure no hair was caught in his lips. Tendo burst out laughing, slightly separating himself from Herc’s grip. He turned around to face Herc, who had turned a bit red, but was still grinning like a fool. His gaze softened as he locked eyes with Tendo, who had loosened his grip on the coffee cup to rest it on the counter. Tendo looked up at him with utter fondness, the kind he used to reserve only for the Jaegers. Fixed with that look, matched with the rising flush on Tendo's cheeks and his mussed hair, made Herc's heart skip a beat. Maybe more than one. 

“God, you’re so bloody beautiful,” Herc said. His hands were still comfortably placed on Tendo’s waist, but he moved one to push the unruly lock of hair behind Tendo’s ear. The former technician quirked an eyebrow in disbelief at the sappy display, but his blush deepened, betraying how much he liked it. Smile getting even wider, Herc then moved a callused hand to gently brush across Tendo’s cheek.

“Never know how I got so damn lucky,” Herc said. Tendo laughed.

“’Cause I’m the only one who’d put up with your sorry ass. Although, it is a pretty great ass,” Tendo said, while Herc rolled his eyes, not without affection. The former tech officer smiled coyly and he gently grabbed both of Herc’s hand, lacing his fingers in them.

“You just going to keep sweet talkin’ me or you actually going to do something about it?” he asked, practically as a challenge, and leaned back a little, more of his hair falling into his face with the motion

That was all the invitation Herc needed.

With one smooth motion, he gripped Tendo by the waist and lifted him up onto the kitchen counter. Tendo wasted absolutely no time in wrapping his arms around Herc’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. The Australian’s hands lifted Tendo’s undershirt so he could run them across his abdomen, caressing the soft skin there.

Tendo groaned. He pushed Herc away for a moment to quickly tear his undershirt off.

“You’re such a fuckin’ tease, Hansen.” Throwing the shirt to the side, he grabbed Herc, kissing him sloppily, but with no less intensity. Herc surged forward, returning the intensity, opening his mouth wider to accommodate Tendo’s talented tongue.

In the background, he could hear a dog barking. It didn't matter; he was kissing Tendo and the moans slipping from those gorgeous lips was enough to drown out all other noise. But the barking seemed to grow louder, even as Herc drew Tendo closer to him, bringing him right to the edge of the counter, sliding one of his hands down to gently squeeze Tendo’s thigh. Herc could feel Tendo smirk as he took the hint and parted his legs for the former Ranger to wrap them around his waist.

As he brought Tendo even closer, Herc felt the kisses growing deeper and more intense. Tendo gripped the back of Herc’s head, surging to meet the Australian. Herc had pulled Tendo so close that he had practically lifted him off the counter. But both of them still kept the intense pace of lovers who hadn’t seen each other in years.  

Herc could still hear that barking, wishing it would stop. But it grew louder and as Tendo released a beautiful groan courtesy of their cocks brushing up against one another, he recognized the dog’s bark.

It was Max.

Herc Hansen awoke with a start, his hands clutching at empty air, Max barking at the foot of his bunk. He rolled over onto his back and tiredly scrubbed a hand over his face.

He’d had the dream again. That would be the sixth time this month.

Each dream was never quite the same, but they always had the same person starring in them.

It was an old habit for Herc to chastise himself for viewing his friend this way, especially when said friend would never return those feelings. But  everything about Tendo had captured his heart almost from the beginning: his constant smirking, the ease with which he commanded LOCCENT, his love for the Jaegers, his bizarre sense of style that only made him more attractive, his impeccably styled hair that Herc always, always wanted to run his fingers through and mess up just to see it messy and....these thoughts were nothing new for Herc. But now that they were more or less running whatever was left of Pan Pacific together, seeing him everyday made it that much more difficult to keep his feelings under wraps. And the constant dreaming, while nice, wasn't helping matters. 

A loud banging at the door tore Herc away from those thoughts and the inevitable self-pity that would follow.

“Up and at ‘em Hansen. Just ‘cause we won the war doesn’t mean we all get to sleep in,” said Tendo Choi, sounding like his usual, sardonic self.

Speak of the devil. Herc sighed and reluctantly pushed himself out of bed. Reaching down to gently pet Max, who ceased barking at the attention, and then made an attempt to make himself presentable for the moment which really just meant that he putting on the shirt he left on the floor last night. The banging continued, indicating Tendo’s impatience.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’” Herc muttered. He opened the door to reveal an impeccably dressed Tendo Choi with his signature cup of coffee, looking so much better than Herc could ever conjure up in a dream.

The ranger couldn’t help it, he grinned. Probably looking like the lovestruck fool he was.

Of course, Tendo wouldn’t know that.

“You’re looking chipper for someone who definitely just rolled out of bed. Get dressed properly and then we can go over the new plans, specs, and speeches I have for you,” he said. Herc sighed, ending the breath in a quick laugh.

“Lucky me, all of my favorite things,” he responded tiredly. 

Tendo returned his laugh, sounding much heartier. No doubt because he'd already been awake and caffeinated for hours. 

“Don’t I know it.” He gave Herc a gentle slap with the pad he carried in his other hand. “Hurry up. I’ve wasted enough time dragging your sorry ass out of bed. Meet in LOCCENT when you’re decent.”

He turned away and walked down the hall, pad in one hand, the coffee in the other. Herc leaned against the doorframe, watching him leave, appreciating the view.

Sighing, he tore his gaze away, his mouth down turning. 

His stupid fantasies were likely never to go anywhere. But still, it never hurt for a man to dream. 


End file.
